This invention relates generally to personal watercraft and particularly to a personal watercraft that is powered by an internal combustion engine. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for providing air to the engine while preventing water from entering the engine.
It is essential that water be prevented from entering the engine and mixing with the fuel/air mixture that is required for operation of an internal combustion engine. The very nature of such watercraft is that water often washes over or splashes onto the watercraft's hull. Occasionally a personal watercraft will flip over so that the entire deck portion and the air intake are submerged in water.